


Do you want me?

by thetroublewellgetinto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (I don't actually know what to call it), Bottom Cas, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Panties, Smut, Stripper Dean, Top Dean, Wall Sex, cuddles afterwards, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetroublewellgetinto/pseuds/thetroublewellgetinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is at a bar for Anna's bachelorette party, and it is nothing like he expected. He is just about to leave when a beautiful man who works there stops him, and soon the rules of Dean's job are forgotten as they interact, and that leads to things being a lot more intimate than either of them had ever planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want me?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I have never, ever, ever written smut before at all (I have written a lot of other destiel though, under a different username) 
> 
> Like, normally I avoid even mentioning the dicks or the sex you know, but I decided to just let myself go here. This was just gonna be a small little one shot to start me off in the smut writing world. I have no idea what happened.
> 
> So I am sorry if this is not up to par, but I think it actually turned out pretty good, considering.
> 
> I know this is most likely so far from what could happen in reality, but hey, they call it fiction for a reason. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> PLEASE feel free to leave any comments or constructive criticisms, and I hope you have a lovely day.

Cas shouldn't be here. He knew he shouldn't. And he really didn't want to be, either. But Anna had dragged him there, and there was nothing he could do really. Nothing except sit there in his chair, hunched far over his drink and trying to make sure that no one noticed him.

Because this wasn't a normal bar, oh no, Anna would never just take them somewhere _normal_ of course not. And of course he would never tell Cas that this place was a bar full of male strippers (and an assortment of Cas didn’t even _know_ what) who very much liked getting up close and personal with the patrons. Because it as Anna's bachelorette party, and she had wanted to do something crazy. And poor Cas had been naive enough to think that that would mean something as simple as getting blackout drunk at a bar.

She seemed to be enjoying herself very much, laughing and smiling as a handsome man with a rapidly decreasing amount of clothes moved fluidly above her, almost touching but not quite. The rule was no touching.

Cas dragged his eyes away from the display, and regretting having drunk as much as he already had, because if he wasn't already feeling the buzz of the alcohol, he would take the keys from Anna and leave this place. He could come and get her and her friends when they were ready. Cas picked up his glass and swallowed another sip of the pungent liquid. The beer wasn't even good, and he scowled down at it.

Cas sighed. He was done. He didn't care what his sister said later, he was just done. He would wait outside on the curb if that was all he could do, but he had to get out of there.

But as he made to get up, gathering up his coat and rubbing a tired hand across his face, he heard a voice that made him freeze, all rough and sultry and sending shivers down his spine.

"Hey handsome, where are you going?"

"Wha-" Cas turned to see a handsome man smiling at him, the easygoing expression making his green eyes soft. Cas swallowed.

"You look like you need to relax." The man stepped closer, and that's when Cas removed his eyes from the man's face to glance down, and felt a blush creeping up his cheeks, the man was definitely not a patron of the bar. Oh no, not with those on...

Cas sat down heavily in his chair, barely even noticing that he did so, as the man came closer, until he stood less than an arm’s length away from Cas's knees. "No one has taken care of you yet? The man was saying quietly, looking almost pleased that no one else had gotten to Cas. "How rude of them."

"No, no I-" Cas stammered, "I didn't come here for-"

The man raised an eyebrow. "There's not really any other reason to come here. The beer is godawful, the only reason people drink it is because it's there."

Cas grimaced and glanced at his half full glass. "Gotta agree with you there."

The man laughed, letting his head fall back a little, exposing his throat. Cas watched it without meaning too, watched the way the man's arms lifted a little as he laughed, coming up so that the brushed against the exposed skin of his stomach. And Cas's gaze drifted a little lower. Could anyone blame him really? All there was to see was a little black silk and a lot of skin. "I came here for my sister's bachelorette party," Cas was saying absently, but was paying much more attention to the strain of silk.

"Well even so,” the man began, and Cas nodded a little, half listening as he said something else, and then the man coughed, and Cas snapped out of it, lifting his head and hating the way his cheeks were aflame. “As I was saying," the man continued, a slight grin on his face at Cas’s reaction, "you still look like you need a little attention." Cas was looking into his eyes at this point, and maybe it was the dark room, but the man's eyes were wide and as he licked his lips a little, Cas decided that he must be really good his job, either that or he wanted to do something for Cas about as much as part of Cas did. A part of Cas that was beginning to take over the other parts of him.

"I don't have any more money with me," Cas said weakly. It was true. Otherwise he would have gotten a taxi and left half an hour ago.

The man smiled. "On the house, for you."

That definitely changed the game. Cas swallowed again, the feeling in his stomach. He glanced over at Anna, who was off in another corner, and had found a new source of entertainment that Cas wasn't entirely sure he wanted to fully understand. He looked back to the man, who had come closer as Cas had been looking away. Cas thought he could smell him, a sweet, slightly sweaty smell that got into his head and continued to wear down his common sense. That, and the way Dean’ slips moved, shaping the words and giving Cas a smile alluring enough that he had to shake off the desire to pull the man closer and claim those lips for his own.

The man could see the trepidation in Cas's eyes, as well as the desire, and glanced down at his feet for a moment, suddenly giving off the air of being shy. He looked up and held out a hand, "I'm Dean."

"Cas," he replied, taking the hand and shaking it, feeling a slight shiver run through both of them as their hands clasped. Dean's skin was warm and soft and a little sticky with the sweat, and Cas was having an extremely hard time trying not to imagine what those hands, that skin, would feel like pressed up against him, flush with Cas’s own, rubbing and...

Again, he pulled himself out of the fantasy land, and raked his eyes over Dean once more, but was unable to speak.

Dean smiled and came even closer, so that Cas could feel the heat of his skin, so close to his own. "Come on Cas," Dean said quietly, tauntingly. He rested his hands on the counter of the bar that Cas had his back pressed against. "Come on," his breath was hot on Cas's ear, and Cas’s eyes flicked down to see how Dean was moving his hips slowly, little circles, almost above Cas’s lap, the silk shining ever so slightly in the light, shifting and stretching over Dean's cock, which Cas could tell was half hard already, and he was suddenly almost painfully aware of the pressure in his own pants, beginning to strain up against the zipper as Dean moved more, almost brushing against his legs, and as his breath continued to send shivers up and Down Cas’s spine.

"It doesn't seem like you're letting me choose anymore," Cas croaked, bringing his eyes up to meet Dean's a few inches away, open wide and with pupils lust blown.

"I'll stop if you want me too," Dean moved his lips down, to almost brush against Cas's neck in a way that had him squirming, aching for touch, for something, for _anything_ that Dean would be willing to give him.

"Don't stop," Cas finally said, giving in at last, like he had known he would.

"Thank you," Dean said, leaving a fleeting kiss behind Cas’s ear, which mad him jump slightly with shock, because of the strict no touching policy.

"Dean," he said, the word coming out needier than he meant it to be.

Dean came up and winked, stepping closer so that his legs straddled Cas’s where he sat on the chair. "Who needs rules?" Dean whispered conspiratorially, "You're no regular customer." He took one of his hands away from where it had been resting behind Cas to palm at the stretched silk of the scant fabric covering his cock. Dean let out a little moan, letting his eyes fall shut as he rubbed slowly, agonizingly slowly, over his rowing erection, wrapping his hand loosely around it through the what could only be called panties, Cas's mouth was dry, and his hands hung imply at his sides, fingers itching to help Dean but knowing he couldn't, whatever Dean teasingly said about the rules.

"Do you like this?" Dean said hoarsely, beginning to move his hips, pushing them back and forth, so that he was fucking into his hand and the silk, and Cas’s heart was threatening to beat right out of his chest.

"I do," Cas answered, not trusting his voice with any more than that. With every movement of Dean's hips, he felt the pressure growing in him, and by now he knew that the bulge in his suit pants was very visible. It was almost uncomfortable, except that he was too focused on Dean above him to notice his own hard cock. He was absorbed in watching the movement, seeing the fabric just catch on Dean's cock, how the tip just almost emerged when Dean moved, how if he moved a little more, the panties would be pushed back and he would be able to see Dean's cock, hard and red and flushed in front of him. He knew Dean was doing it on purpose, teasing him, not letting Cas have what Dean knew he wanted so badly.

Dean had bent over, so that his face hovered in the crook of Cas’s neck, his breathing coming harder and faster as he continued to work himself, little grunts and moans escaping him often, and driving Cas up the wall.

"I can see you how bad you want me," Dean almost growled, suddenly changing from the teasing and slow way that he had been before, his voice becoming more aggressive and commanding, and god if that didn't do things to Cas. Dean removed his hand from his cock, and he had let the fabric push up just enough, so that the panties were stretched out, and the very tip of Dean's cock was peeking up over the top of the edge. Cas whimpered, and he saw Dean grin out of the corner of his eye.

Dean began to whisper a seemingly never ending stream of things in Cas's ear, and Cas’s whole body felt like it was on fire with being unable to move. His hips bucked up a little bit, the strain in his pants making him squirm, and he moaned as Dean continued to move his hips, circling them and gyrating, snapping up an back, coming so close to Cas that Cas could almost feel the head of Dean's cock pressing against him, and it was maddening. His hands came up and grabbed at his own thighs, digging into the muscle, trying to relieve some of the pressure.  
"Do you want me to touch you, Cas?" Dean asked, and how he did, but he knew Dean wasn't offering. "I know you want me to touch you. Can you imagine that? Imagine my hand wrapping around you, just like this," and as he said that, he slipped his own hand under the silk of the panties to grab at his own cock. "I'd move just like this, wouldn't I? I'd touch you, I'd take you apart. This would feel good wouldn't it, angel?" With that, he began working his cock slowly, fingering lazily over the slit with the last words, making himself shiver with the pleasure, and a small broken groan fell from his lips, which was mirrored by Cas as his fingers scrabbled at his own thighs.

"Touch yourself for me, Cas," Dean ordered, his voice soft and smooth, silky like the panties that were pushed out by the sharp movements of his fist.

Cas only groaned in answer, letting his hands come up to his pants and undo the belt, the bottom, the zipper, and sighed as his cock pushed out of the confines of his pants, the front his boxers already wet with precome, a small darker spot on the white fabric. Cas let his hand flutter over the sensitive skin under the cotton for a moment, before dropping it to wrap around his cock with a sigh of relief. His fingers felt good, familiar, not what he wanted, but what he could get.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Dean smiled, bringing his face up to Cas's and tilting it, brining it down Cas's neck and to his chest before coming away. As he had moved lower, Cas had felt his heartrate increase, and he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to breathe correctly again.

"Pretend that's me, angel, imagine those are my fingers," his hands were on either side of Cas again, having left his cock to stand out, erect and almost visibly pulsing with the blood in it. He had finally let it free of the black material, pushed it to the side so that his cock emerged from the right leg hole. Cas had to restrain himself from reaching out and taking it with his hand or swallowing it down, because at this point he wanted to do anything for Dean, anything to Dean, and it was physically painful to have only imagined contact, his own hand a poor substitute for the one that pressed against the counter behind him.

Dean's legs were still on either side of Cas, and his thighs occasionally brushed Cas', almost up to Cas's hips, so that dean's cock was only a few inches from Cas's own, still covered in the fabric of his underwear, and by Cas's own hand, which was moving ever faster up and down the length of it underneath the underwear, the precome and the sweat slicking up his hand so that there was a pleasant combination of slide and friction.

"I need-" Cas began, but was unable to continue, and let his head fall back as Dean gripped at his shoulder with one of his hands, the same one he had been using only moments before.

"What was that?" Dean teased, his breath tickling the hollow of Cas's neck, where it lay exposed from where he had loosened his tie and white dress shirt when he had arrived. He felt a pulse go through his cock, and bit at his lip, holding in the cry that wanted to escape. He wouldn't last much longer, and he thought he got that point across to Dean, who, even so, showed no signs of letting up. His hand slid up Cas's neck from his shoulder, and brushed across his chin, his jaw, his cheek, his lips. Cas's hand had fallen inactive against his leg, as he let himself drink in the pleasure from what was already going on.  


"Don't stop, Cas," Dean commanded, and it seemed all the rules were shot, as he let his hand fall from Cas's face to grab his hand that lay on his lap, and wrapped around the back of it and placing it back on Cas’s cock. Cas went with it, pulling the fabric away to let his cock feel the air of the room, of the faint movement of air he was sure he could feel from Dean's movements, which had picked up with full force again, his hips gyrating almost on top of Cas.

Dean didn't remove his hand from the outside of Cas’s as he began to please himself again, and there was the extra weight that drove Cas crazy, the extra pressure, the sweat from Dean's hand, as well as the other feeling, which must have been Dean's precome from when he had touched himself in front of Cas, and that thought was almost it for Cas, who moaned as Dean helped him guide his hand along his cock, and it was when Dean touched him for the first time, just a little, just a thumbing at the tip, a little movement along the slit, that was when Cas completely fell apart, coming over their hands with a surprisingly quiet and broken "Dean."

The warm come slid in between their hands, making them a little sticky, and as Cas went limp, Dean continued to move their combined hands through Cas’s orgasm, only stopping as Cas's cock became completely spent, and Cas barely kept himself from falling forward onto Dean, who he noticed in that moment was still very hard, his cock twitching a little.

Cas looked up at Dean then, and his face wasn't what Cas had expected. It was still wanting, lustful, but there was a hint of tenderness, of want that wasn't purely physical somehow, and Cas didn't know what to do with that, so he just stared, mouth open. He knew he looked wrecked from the orgasm he had just had, and the relief and the pleasure was still washing through him. But Dean...

"Dean," Cas started, and then didn't know what to say afterwards, but he felt like Dean understood. There was a look of indecision on the other man's face, he bit his lip and stared down at Cas with a look that was partly pure want, and a little bit of something else that Cas couldn't place.

And then Dean did something that confused Cas. He reached down, and instead of finishing himself out with his hand, he tucked his erection back into the panties and straightened up.

Cas was confused, and a little hurt too, somehow. Had he done something wrong? Maybe he wasn't supposed to have come. He hadn't planned on it, and he began to grow embarrassed, mortally so, but all thought was stopped as Dean grabbed his arm and gently pulled him.

"Dean, what are you-"

"Shh,” Dean said, his hand coming up to stop Cas's lips, and this was more contact than Cas had ever expected with the gorgeous man, and he was too stunned to protest.

"Do you want me?"" Dean asked, suddenly sounding oddly unsure, at the same time as sounding like he was trying to seduce Cas.

"How could I not?" Cas answered, his voice still husky and a little hoarse from want. Even with his recent orgasm, it was surprising how much he really did want Dean, right then.

"Then zip up and come with me"

It was then that Cas realized that they were still in public, and his pants were still very much undone. With a rush off embarrassment, he fixed that, and let Dean pull him across the room, into some room in the back. Cas watched Dean's ass and the shifting fabric of the silk over it as they walked, feeling Dean's hand pressed into his and marveling about how much the night had deviated from the plan. Not that he was complaining.

Dean pulled him into the room, shut the door, and suddenly Cas was pressed up against the wall, hands in his hair, and Deans cock, covered in the panties, pressed against his leg. There was a hot and familiar breath against his neck.

"I want you so badly, I can't even say," Dean said, his voice shaking as he let his nose brush over the soft points on Cas’s neck. Cas gasped and shivered, his hands pressing up against the door, the rule of do not touch still controlling his movements. Because he didn't know what this was. He didn't know what Dean really wanted out of him, if this touching was only allowed to be one sided, if Dean took every man he made orgasm on a chair into a back room and pressed up against them. His doubts fought against his want, against the things that were being done to him by those hands, softly moving in his hair, and by the small movements of Dean and his cock against Cas's leg.

Both of their breath came hard and fast, jaggedly panting out against each other, as neither moved more than the little circles of Dean's hips and the tremors running through both of them.

"I want you Cas," Dean repeated, sounding a little lost, and Cas didn't know what to do. Was anyone that good of an actor? And it hit him, that this hadn't cost him anything. Dean's only benefit from this was the pleasure he personally got from it. Why was he doing this?

"Why are you doing this?" Cas asked, his voice low, needy, pained. "I don't understand."

"You don’t understand? Then what was that before?" Dean asked, no longer moving. "An act?" he had pulled back and was looking into Cas's eyes, his hands having fallen to the wall behind Cas. There was something unidentifiable in his eyes.

"That's what I was wondering about you," Cas muttered, unable to stop the words. But they were out and he didn't know what Dean would do with them. So he stared and waited, the fear evident in his eyes.

"You think I do this for anyone, Cas?" Dean asked, "You think I touch anyone else? Think I tell them all I want them, like I told you? Well think again." As that hurt in his voice? Cas was so confused.

"I-" Cas was once again lost for words. Dean's eyes were so close to his, and they were dark and intense, both with the dark of the room and the lust that was still there, also still evidenced by the pressure against Cas’s hip.

And suddenly Dean's eyes were no longer there, and there was no longer pressure of any sort, except the kind created in Cas's own stomach, both from nerves and as a returning sense of want.

"I'm sorry," Dean was saying, swallowing hard, "I don't want to force you into anything, this was too assuming of me, I'm so sorry man, I hope you're alright."

The life was leaving Dean's  eyes, his movements, and Cas realized that he was losing something very important, not just the possibility of more touching, but Dean himself, and from what Cas had seen of Dean, aside from physically, he found himself caring about the man more than he probably  should. There was something too him, something deeper and kinder and more amazing that Cas would have ever expected to find in a place like this. And he found that he really didn't want to lose Dean. Maybe that was him being assuming, but right then he didn't care.

"No, Dean, I want-" Dean had frozen, a look of vulnerability in his eyes that hurt, "I want you, Dean, so badly," the words were low and heavy with everything he wanted to say.

"Do you Cas?" Dean was back to himself as he read all Cas was telling him, he was teasing and commanding and beautiful, "well prove it then," he challenged, a fire rekindling in his eyes.

There was a moment of silence and tension, before Dean was pulled in by Cas, so that he was once again pinning Cas against the wall. Cas’s hands were digging into the skin of Dean's sides, a couple of fingers teasing the edge of the black silk. Dean's face hovered a moment above Cas's, and an unspoken assurance and confirmation passing between the two before Dean closed the distance and at last his lips were pressed against Cas's, warm and soft and more than Cas had even been expecting. He tasted sweet, and he moved with an experience Cas tried to forget about as he moved one hand up Dean's back, rubbing the expanse of skin as he slid up to cup the back of Dean's neck and his head. The other hand found its way lower, grabbing Dean's ass through the almost negligible layer of silk that separated hand and skin. His fingers slipped just under the bottom edge, digging into the soft skin and taught muscle there and eliciting a moan from the man kissing him.

Cas gasped into the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing Dean's tongue into it, at the same time as Dean's hands slipped down his body and one found its way into his back pocket, grabbing at Cas's ass, much as Cas was doing to his.

Dean pushed his hips forward, letting the silk covered erection rub against Cas, and they both squirmed with it, gasping into each other's mouths

"Need you,” Cas moaned, groaning again as he felt his own cock becoming hard again with the friction and the touching, despite the recent use.

"I want to be inside you," Dean whispered, almost as if he wasn't sure he should say it, and Cas had to make sure that Dean didn't have to be worried about anything he wanted, because Cas wanted it too.

"I want to feel you," Cas told him back, gasping as one of Dean's hands come in between them to slide under the belt Cas hadn't latched tightly at all, “inside me,” he finished, as Dean's fingers pressed against Cas's cock, which sped up the process of it getting hard again, and caused Cas to moan, panting out Dean's name, and making neither of them want to keep up any form of teasing any more.

Dean's hands expertly moved down Cas's chest, undoing the buttons quickly, and soon the tie was on the floor, then the white dress shirt. The undershirt followed, and Dean's bare chest was pressed against Cas's own. Dean kissed him with a dizzying mix of passion and gentleness, which had Cas not wanting it to ever stop. His hands slid under Dean's panties to grab at his ass, as Dean made short work of Cas's belt. He had him stepping out of his pants, pushing him back into the corner of the small room, and finally they were in matching states of undress, now both fully hard cocks pressed up against each other, the thin materials not keeping the wetness of the precome from soaking through both layers.

"Take these off," Dean told Cas, slipping his hand under the waistband to rub his fingers down Cas's inner thigh, teasing him, as Cas knew. But Cas had no protest to doing as Dean had said, and his underwear were soon around his ankles, catching a little on his erect cock before sliding down and getting kicked off into another part of the room.

"Your turn," Cas panted, lifting one leg to wrap around Dean's waist, loving the way his cock pushed into Dean's and he rutted against him for a few strokes, only one layer of fabric separating them. He needed it gone, so he could finally feel all of Dean against him, as he had imagined before.

Dean grunted, and pulled back for a moment to strip the silk panties from his body. Cas watched his cock bob as he moved in the semi darkness and smiled. But Dean didn't drop the undergarment. He held it up with a thoughtful look and then a mischievous grin.

"Want to give these a try, angel?" Dean asked, and Cas's cock decided that he very much did want to give them a try. He imagined Dean fucking him with them on, pushed to the side, their feeling rubbing against both of them, and he thought he very might possibly pass out from the image.

Dean could see how much Cas wanted, the way his jaw had fallen slack and how he hadn't responded other than with a small sound of want. So Dean bent down, kneeling by Cas's feet with the black silk scrap and grabbed Cas's ankle, who let Dean guide his feet into the leg holes, and he watched as Dean pulled them up Cas's legs, shivering at how they felt already. About halfway up, Dean paused at where Cas's cock was standing up right in front of him, and once again that tantalizing breath fell against Cas's skin, making him weak at the knees. He grabbed at Dean's hair, not sure what he was telling Dean to do, but wanting him to do _something._ And so, with the panties around Cas's knees, Dean grabbed at the backs of Cas's thighs and took Cas's cock in his mouth. A satisfied hum vibrated through him, making Cas moan as Dean moved on his cock, sucking at the head, letting his tongue move along the length as he bobbed up and down, with the faintest scrape of teeth that was maddening.

Dean pulled off after a minute or so, nosing at the pubic hair surrounding Cas's cock and planting a kiss at the base before moving up to swallow up the needy noise Cas had made at the loss of the warmth and wetness of Dean's mouth on his cock. He had pulled up the panties in the process, and rubbed at them where they were newly stretched over Cas's cock.

Cas's back was still pressed into the corner, the wall cold and smooth against his skin. Dean was kissing him, he was kissing back as hard as he could, and neither of them could breathe. Dean reach down, pulling Cas's leg up to wrap around him. Their cocks pushed against each other, sliding with the precome and the sweat. Dean was so close, and he had been for so long, he could barely handle it, it was like all his nerves were raw, and the slightest touch could set him off. Cas was still newly hard but he felt the need for urgency, so that they would actually get to do what both of them wanted so badly. Dean brought his hand around Cas's back, under the panties, his finger finding Cas's entrance and pushing in a little, testing Cas's reaction.

Cas reaction was very good, he grabbed Dean harder, pressing him closer with the wrap of his leg and arching his back a little into the touch of Dean inside him. Dean worked Cas with a sense of urgency, but still was gentle, making sure Cas was comfortable, that everything was properly done before inserting another finger, smiling at the way Cas clenched around him and gasped against his neck, where he had let his head fall.

"Relax, angel," Dean said quietly, rubbing Cas's thigh soothingly with his other hand, and smiling to himself again as Cas did as he asked, relaxing, letting his muscle free and practically melting against Dean.

But then, "wait," Cas managed, thinking of something, surprising considering the third finger Dean had just added

"What's wrong, are you alright?" Dean pulled back, studying Cas's face with concern. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh God no," Cas laughed softly gazing dreamily up at Dean and then leaning in to kiss up his jaw, wiggling a little on the fingers inside of him, "just, were either of us planning on making sure we had lube and a condom?"

"Oh" Dean said quietly, realizing that yeah, they both had forgotten that until now, "I hadn’t thought of that. Kinda seems necessary."

“Yeah.”

The room was silent, save for breathing, and then they both began to laugh, trying to hush the noises, and not even sure why it was funny, but laughing all the same.

"That could really pose a problem here," Dean said into Cas's ear, wiggling his fingers ever so slightly in Cas's ass and just brushing his prostate.

"Dean!" Cas gasped, writhing again on Dean's fingers for a moment, his eyes having flown shut.

"Sorry," Dean giggled, feeling ridiculous, but also just plain happy somehow, and definitely not sorry at all.

"If you would let me speak," Cas panted, "I have what we need in my wallet."

"Wow Cas, and you said you came here not expecting anything," Dean teased, reluctantly pulling his fingers out of Cas and letting him go.  The panties made a small noise as the hit Cas's skin when Dean let them go.

"I didn't," was all the explanation Dean got, as Cas walked past him to rummage through the discarded clothes. Dean watched him, eyeing his ass, covered by the dark silk. He couldn't see Cas's entrance, but he had felt it moments before, open and loose. Cas could feel the uncomfortable coldness from the room there, and searched quickly, his hard cock hanging in between his legs and urging him to hurry up find it so he could have Dean inside him.

He found what he needed and handed the small bottle and the plastic wrapper to Dean, who took them, and proceeded to back Cas up into a corner again, pulling Cas's cock from the panties and pressing their aching cocks against each other, taking them both in his hand an stroking quickly, uncoordinated with the wanting.

"Come on Dean," Cas bit out around the feeling of Dean on him, the way Dean was fucking up into his fist alongside Cas, who moved with him, finding a rhythm just as Dean let go and returned to prepping him, this time with the cold slip of lube to aid, making everything go smoother and quicker.

“How do you want this?” Dean asked.

Cas raised an eyebrow. “We don’t have a lot of options in here, do we?” He smirked. “I think you know what I want.”

Dean was almost positive that he did. So he moved closer, unwrapping the condom and rolling it over his cock, so hard and aching that he barely could wait, but he had to, had to make sure.

"Are you ready, Cas? You really want this?"

"I want you," Cas answered simply, eyes boring into Dean's and assuring him.

And so, with a movement that could have been more coordinated, Dean lifted Cas up, bracing him against the wall and lowered Cas onto his cock. They both gripped each other tighter as Dean pushed into Cas.

Cas’s mouth fell open and his head tilted back as they both began to move, Cas pulling up and Dean helping, and then gravity doing the work of pushing Cas back down onto Dean’s cock, his weight and solidly making the effect of that rather mid blowing, Dean pushing deep into him over and over again, hitting just right nearly every time, making Cas feel so full, small noises slipping from both of their mouths. They did their best to be quiet, but there is only so much self a control a person has, and the moans and hushed curses and encouragements continued the entire time, and not always that quiet.

All their limbs were engaged, Cas’s legs locked around Dean’s back, and their arms both wrapped around the other to secure the position. Cas’s cock was pushing in between their two stomachs, and the panties were pushed all to the side, rubbing a little against Dean’s cock as it moved in and out of Cas, the silk sliding on Cas’s ass, catching on sweaty skin, adding that one last little element that made it all perfect somehow.

They were both panting into each other’s mouths, barely even kissing anymore, but just holding close to each other. “Cas,” Dean said, almost with surprise, a soft little gasp that accompanied one particularly strong thrust that hit Cas’s spot just perfectly that seemed incongruous with Dean’s voice, but just right somehow, and it was then that Cas tipped over the edge. He tightened up and released, nearly slipping down except that Dean managed to compensate and hold Cas up as he came once again over them, the come dripping down their bellies this time, coating Dean’s stomach and Cas’s legs, as well as the part of the panties that was exposed in the front. The feeling of all that cause Dean to let go a few seconds later, and this time he couldn’t hold them up. So he quickly sank to floor, sitting on the cold ground, still inside of Cas, with the other man wrapped lazily around him like an octopus. It was strangely endearing, he didn’t want to let go.

Dean leaned forward heavily on Cas to keep himself from falling over. His muscles were so relaxed, and he felt more spent, and also happier than he had in a long time. He held Cas tight, and Cas held him back, and they both sat there breathing for several minutes until Dean finally found the energy to move. His legs were sore, his arms were as well, and pretty much all of him was tired. He figured Cas was worse off than him though, having bottomed as well as had two orgasms that day.

Dean pressed a kiss into the side of Cas’s sweaty head, and the darker haired man mumbled sleepily, hand coming up to absently run Dean’s back. Dean could feel the smile in his shoulder from Cas’s face being pressed there, and laughed fondly.

“Come on, Cas,” he said quietly, pushing gently at the man on top of him. “We don’t want to stay like this.”

“I do,” Cas mumbled. “I don’t want to let you go.”

Dean was stopped by the raw sincerity in Cas’s voice. “Me neither Cas,” he answered, meaning it just as much as Cas had. “But this is gonna get uncomfortable later, okay?”

Cas mumbled more, incoherently, but lifted himself off of Dean with a grunt, and sat down on the floor across from him, leaning on the wall. The wet panties made a noise, and Dean laughed, at both that and at the tired, disgruntled look on Cas’s face.

He leaned forward on his knees to kiss Cas long and lazily, a smile in it from both of them.

“I’ll be right back,” Dean said quietly, pulling away.

“Alright,” Cas watched Dean warily as he rummaged through the clothes. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going and getting some clothes. I’ll borrow yours. Mine are…”

They both glanced at the rather ruined panties still on Cas, and giggled.

“Okay,” Cas answered, yawning and stretching his arms over his head, and there was nothing Dean wanted more than to go over there and kiss those exposed hip bones, all the way up Cas’s stomach and then those lips. He could kiss those lips forever, he decided.. They would be the death of him, he was sure. But he forced himself just to pull on Cas’s suit pants, which were a little tight, but he could manage, as well as his white dress shirt, buttoning it mostly.

“You look hot,” Cas stated bluntly, looking over Dean wearing his clothes with a languid eye.

Dean laughed. “Not as hot as you,” he answered, letting his eyes rake over Cas’s naked form once more, laid out in the small back room before slipping out of the room with a grin and a wink. He closed the door and stretched a little, thinking about all that had just happened.

He’d never done anything like this before, and he probably could get fired for it. But he was riding the high from the orgasm, as well as from what he assumed must have just been Cas, because nothing had really affected him like that before. He smiled to himself and left with bounce in his step that hurt his sore legs, but which he ignored as he went down the hallway to the locker room. His shift was no doubt over by then, and he was really ready to leave that place. He wondered if Cas would want to go somewhere with him.

He was suddenly afraid that even after what Cas had shown him about how he felt, after what he said, that this had all been about the sex for Cas. He felt a worry building in him until it was all he could think about. It would make sense if that was the case, wouldn’t it? Dean’s night profession being what it was, he wouldn’t be surprised, really. Hurt, but not surprised. He was just supposed to be an object, after all.

Though he knew it was stupid and idiotic, Dean really wanted to see more of Cas, to feel more of Cas and to be with him. He wanted to hold him like they had for those moments on the floor. He wanted to see that happy, teasing smile again, to feel his hands in Cas’s hair and vice versa, he wanted to wake up next to him and kiss him and feel him laugh, and so much more, and the intensity of it all kinda scared Dean. Especially since he was unsure if Cas even wanted to ever see him again at all.

So when a redheaded woman stopped him in the middle of the bar as he walked through to get to the lounge, Dean wasn’t really in the best place.

“Why are you wearing my brother’s clothes?”

_Oh shit._

“Uh…”

“I can’t find him for nearly an hour, someone said they saw him heading to a back room with one of you lot, someone said they saw him getting a rather _against the rules_ lap dance, but I think. _Oh no_ , my brother is too much of an awkward shy dork for any of that, he probably is outside on the curb. But I can’t find him, and now you come through here in his favorite pants and-” she hiccupped, and Dean realized that she was rather drunk, and that she must be Cas’s sister.

“Well I guess you were wrong about little Cas, then weren’t you?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows and slipped past her. “Now excuse me, I have to go.”

He hurried across the room, ignoring the people watching him hungrily from some corners of the room, instead focusing on his sore limbs, and the scratch of the shirt that didn’t fit quite right and the smell of Cas that came from the shirt, making him smile, a little bit out of it.

He was rather done for as far as Cas was concerned, he realized, and then shook his head. Figured he would have this happen to him. He had always been so careful about getting attached to people, and then one boy had to come in and get him like this. He was always so good about relationships only being about the se, but what he felt with Castiel, it was deeper and it was different and it should not be happening that fast, but it was and he was scared.

He reached the locker room and entered with slightly shaking hands, opening his locker and pulling out his regular clothes, his jeans and his Henley, his leather jacket and his boots. He got couple paper towels wet and wiped himself off after removing Cas’s clothes. It wasn’t pleasant bet it was better than leaving dried come all over himself. He grabbed a new wad of damp paper towels for Cas on his way, after pulling his clothes on, and bundling up Cas’s. He then made his way back to the room where he had left Cas. He didn’t run into the sister again.

When he opened the door, he found Cas leaning up against the wall, examining the panties, which really were ruined. He had found the light switch, and he room was filled with a watery light. Dean smiled to himself and met Cas’s eyes as he closed the door.

“Hey,” Cas said, almost shyly, a little smile on his face that, somehow, made Dean’s doubts seem insignificant.

“Here’s your clothes, and some wet towels to clean up a bit,” Dean told him, holding out the items.

“Thank you.” Cas laughed, taking the ball of clothes and beginning to get dressed. “It’s interesting to see you with clothes on,” he teased, grinning at Dean as he pulled on his underwear and pants, after cleaning off.

“Yeah, well, it’s not actually a rare occurrence,” Dean joked back.

“Oh really?” Cas laughed, “I think I’ll have to be the judge of that.”

“Yeah,” Dean replied, a warm feeling spreading through him. He leaned on the wall.

Cas began buttoning up his shirt, not so discreetly smelling it, smiling at the faint smell of Dean came to him. It was nice, and Cas didn’t want to let that go.

They stood for a moment, both fully dressed for once, staring at each other and trying to gauge the other’s face.

“I ran into your sister.”

Cas looked surprised and then guilty. “Oh shit, I forgot about her.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, she seemed rather upset, and kinda shit-faced drunk too.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Make sense.”

There was another pause, before Dean dared, “do you need a ride anywhere?”

Cas smiled then, face bright, and replied, “I would very much like that, Dean.”

Dean grinned back. “Alright then.”

They left the room, and Cas slipped his hand into Dean’s as they walked down the hall, and Dean kissed him on the cheek, and Cas turned them so they could kiss properly. That took a little while, until they reluctantly let each other breath, and continued to go find Anna.

Cas pulled out his phone, seeing a voice message from one of Anna’s friends.

_“Hey Cas, I don’t know where you went, but Anna was looking for you. Call me when you get this cause she is really worried, but also passed out on my couch right now. I took her with me a bit ago. Hope to talk to you soon.”_

Cas sighed. “I better call Anna’s friend. So they know where I am.”

“Alright,” Dean said, leaning against his car, since they had walked there while Cas checked his voicemail.

Cas dialed, and they picked up quickly.

“Hey Ruby.”

“Goddammit Cas, where were you?” she answered grouchily.

“Sorry.” He pointedly did not answer.

She sighed. “Well Anna is asleep so I’ll tell her you’re alright when she wakes up. Probably is gonna be tomorrow afternoon though.”

Cas laughed. “Yeah, I would expect as much. Tell her I apologize for leaving her. I was just… distracted.” Cas looked at Dean with those words, and Dean winked at him, causing Cas to laugh a little.

“Oh, I get it,” Ruby said in a knowing tone. “You got a ride? Somewhere to go?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Thanks Ruby.”

“Seeya, Cas.”

He hung up with a sigh. “Everything is good. Anna’s fine. Shall we go?”

“Yeah,” Dean smiled, climbing into his car, a beautiful old black thing. “Hey, you hungry?”

Cas contemplated it for a moment, and then nodded, leaning back and laughing at the clock. “Wow, past midnight already.”

Dean laughed, starting his car and pulling out carefully. He drove them to a nearby diner, one that was open around the clock. They half stumbled in, all messy hair and laughing and clinging to each other, so obviously post sex that it was rather indecent. But the only other person there at the time was the waiter, and they wore a look of utter apathy, probably used to much stranger coming in during the night.

The sat in a little corner booth, huddled together, talking and laughing and eating. They had ordered burgers and pie, sticking with the classics, and took their time eating. They were both exhausted physically, but otherwise, they were full of life, happily caught up in the person pressed against their side.

They finished and went back to Dean’s car, sliding in. Dean turned to Cas, with almost sadness in his demeanor. “Where to?” he asked.

Cas shrugged. “You tell me.”

Dean raised his eyebrows at Cas, who smiled. Dean nodded, regaining the happiness from before now that Cas would be staying with him more that night, and started the car again, driving them both to his apartment. They glared at the stairs, as they were both still very sore from their earlier activities. Climbing took a while, since Dean lived on the third floor, and they had to keep taking breaks, and well why not make out a little while they waited? It didn’t help them to catch their breath, but that wasn’t really the point.

When they got up to Dean’s apartment, neither of them really tried anything. They were too tired. Cas put on a pair of Dean’s sweatpants and didn’t bother with a shirt, and the two of them laid in Dean’s bed, kissing and talking and getting to know each other for several hours until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms, right as the sun was about to start peeking up into the sky.

And in the late afternoon, Cas woke Dean with warm soft kisses, which moved down his body, shifting from innocent to practically sinful. His went down on Dean there, whose hands twisted in Cas’s hair, and who writhed and moaned under Cas’s mouth, until they both lay heavy and satisfied on each other.

They got up eventually, and Dean made them toast and scrambled eggs and they talked over their extremely late breakfast. Dean drove Cas to his house later that afternoon, leaving him with a number in his phone and a kiss that made the neighbors stare. It was the first of many mornings, days, and nights together.

That night, Dean quit his night job. The money was nice, but he would much rather make do without it. He had Cas, and the thought of anyone else touching him or seeing him, that made Dean squirm in all the wrong ways. So he decided to do what was best for himself, as well as Cas. He felt strangely free afterwards, like he was finally taking control of his life more. It felt good, and coming home to Cas every night instead of to the bar, well that felt even better.

 

 

And much later, when their hands wore matching gold bands, and people asked them how they met, they would just laugh, faces turning red and exchanging looks, and they would only tell people, “We met through Dean’s work.” That was one thing they were definitely not telling people.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed. ^-^
> 
>  
> 
> (p.s. if you have anything I should tag pleeeeease tell me. I have no idea what I should tag.)


End file.
